Hooking Up
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the event's of StaffOfMoonlite's "Muddy Adventures". After the night they got Caleb, Irma and Cornelia decide to move on. Guess who they end up with. One-shot story. Enjoy the story!


_**Hooking Up**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only character I own are Angelo.**

**This story is based off the events of _StaffOfMoonlite's "Muddy Adventures"._ If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do before you go any futher with this story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

"Here we are ladies!", Angelo said as he and Martin walked Cornelia and Irma into the night club. "Club Get Down! One of three under twenty-one night clubs in Heatherfield!"

"This is my first time in here!", Irma said.

"Really?", Martin questioned. "Me too! I never had someone to come here with."

"Well, now you do.", Irma said with a smile.

"I never could get Caleb to come here.", Cornelia said as they all walked further into the club.

"Now, now!", Angelo said. "No talk of Caleb! This is suppose to be a night of fun for you and Irma!"

"Oh, I plan on having fun!", Irma said as she grabbed Martin's hand. "Let's go, Martin!"

"Right behind you, Cupcake!", Martin said with a smile as he and Irma went out onto the dance floor.

"You two behave now!", Irma said to Cornelia and Angelo before she and Martin got out of view.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!", Cornelia shouted with a grin.

"Shall we?", Angelo asked as he offered his hand to Cornelia.

"Yes, we shall.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took his hand.

The two then went out onto the dance floor and began to dance to the music.

Maybe I better explain what's going on. About three weeks after the night Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale teamed up to bust Rissa Dracar, who Caleb was seeing behind Irma's back, things were a bit different after that night. For one, Irma and Martin started to hang out a bit more. They even went on a date or two. As for Cornelia, she and Angelo Vanders, who is best friends with Will Vandom since they were kids, have been getting a bit close as well. And right now, the four of them are on a double date at _Club Get Down_, on a Friday night. The club has been in bussiness for at least a year. And right now the four of them are getting down and having fun!

As the music played Irma and Martin were dancing to the music. Irma was dressed in a jean mini-skirt, red sleeveless mid-drift shirt, with black, short heel boots. On her wrist were silver bracelets that went along with her silver necklace. Her hair was as it always was only with a bit more volume to it, with some help from Cornelia. Martin was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and white sneakers with a black open vest. His hair was a bit longer than it normaly was.

"Are you having a good time?", Martin asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Relax, Martin!", Irma said with a smile. "Get in the groove and get down!"

"I'm trying!", Martin said as they moved off the dance floor and stood along side the wall. "Really, I am! It's just that, I'm... well... ME!"

"And I don't care!", Irma said with a smile.

"Really?", Martin questioned in surprise at what Irma said. "I mean let's face it. I'm a dork! No matter how I dress! The last guy any girl would go with anywhere."

"Well... you're my dork!", Irma said as she moved closer to Martin. "During the last three weeks, I've learned that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. I mean look at Caleb. Me and Corny thought he was all that, and look how he did us both!"

"You have a point there.", Martin said with a small smile.

"Of course I do!", Irma said. "After that, I began to see that maybe the right guy was always there. I just needed to open my eyes and see it."

"Okay. I never thought I'd hear you talk like that.", Martin said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to see things differently now.", Irma said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck.

"I guess so.", Martin said with a smile of his own as he wrapped his arms around Irma's waist.

They them looked into each others eyes as their faces got closer together. They were about to kiss when...

"I don't believe it! Lair and Tubbs? No way!"

Irma and Martin turned to see Uriah sitting at a table with Kurt and Clubber.

"What are you doing here, Dunn?", Irma questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Just enjoying to show!", Uriah said with a smirk. "Unless you're to embarrassed to kiss Tubbs in front of us!"

Uriah and his boys then started to laugh at Martin and Irma as they stood there.

"First of all, Uriah, I'm not at all embarrassed to kiss my boyfriend in front of anyone!", Irma said with a proud smile.

"Boyfriend?", Martin questioned with a look of surprise at Irma.

"Yes, boyfriend!", Irma said with a smile as she turned to look at Martin. "That is, if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Are you kidding?", Martin questioned with a beaming smile. "I've waited a long time for this day! Or should I say night!"

Martin then wrapped his arms around Irma's waist, while she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck. The two then got closer and kissed. Seeing this surprised Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber! But Irma and Martin didn't care! They finally had each other. Once they ended their kiss, they looked into each others eyes smiling.

"Wow!", they said softly as they continued smiling at each other.

Irma and Martin then made their way back onto the dance floor and went back to dancing. Watching them from upon the upper level of the club were Cornelia and Angelo. Cornelia was dressed in a black mini-skirt with a blue thin-strapped silk shirt with black short heel shoes. On her wrist were sliver and gold braclets that went with her gold necklace. Her hair was as it always was. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans and white sneakers with a blue, long-sleeve dress shirt. His hair was in dreads that went down to his shoulders. Both of them couldn't help but smile at what they were seeing.

"Well, I'll be!", Cornelia said with a smile. "It took her long enough!"

"And I know Martin isn't complaining!", Angelo said with a grin as they watched the couple dance to the music. "Well, I don't know about you, but I came here to dance and have a good time! How about you?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Cornelia said as they began to dance to the music. "So, what made you want to come here of all places?"

"Honestly, I just felt like it.", Angelo said as they danced to the music. "Plus, I like to get down every once and a while. Having someone to do that with is a plus."

"And you just happen to pick me of all girls, huh?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"Well, you're single. I'm single. It all works out in the end.", Angelo said as he took Cornelia's hand and spun her around.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said with a grin as she was being spun. "Somebody is enjoying themselves!"

"You can say that.", Angelo said smiling. "Are you?"

"Actually, yeah! I am.", Cornelia said smiling.

"I'm glad.", Angelo said. "After what happen three weeks ago, I figured that you could use a night of fun without, Caleb being on your mind."

"I stopped thinking about him two weeks ago.", Cornelia said. "The way I see it, he left me for Irma, and then cheated on Irma with Rissa. After thinking about it, me and Irma decided that it was best we moved on."

"And now, here you are.", Angelo said.

"Pretty much.", Cornelia said.

Cornelia then started to giggle about something.

"What's so funny?", Angelo asked.

"Just thinking about what Irma said before she dragged Martin off when we came in here.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"What did she say?", Angelo asked. "Oh yeah! For us to behave."

"Yeah!", Cornelia said as some slow music began to play.

"Time to take a break.", Angelo said as he began to walk towards a table to sit down.

"No wait!", Cornelia said as she grabbed his arm. "I want to dance some more!"

"You sure?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"How can I to say no to that?", Angelo questioned as he wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waist.

"You can't.", Cornelia said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck and danced to the music. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.", Angelo said.

"Why did you decide to help me and Irma bust Rissa, when Will asked you to help?", Cornelia asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you did. But you had nothing to gain from it. Except a good laugh that is. So, why help?"

"You really don't know why?", Angelo asked.

Cornelia just shook her head.

"You really don't know why?", Angelo asked.

"Well, I have an idea why, but I'd rather hear it from you.", Cornelia said.

"You're the reason why.", Angelo said as they continued to slow danced to the music.

"I see.", Cornelia said as she turned her head away from Angelo a little.

"I've had a thing for you for a while, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "I just never made a move, seeing as you were with Caleb at the time. So, I did nothing."

"Well... What's stopping you now?", Cornelia asked with a small smile.

"Well... um. Nothing. Nothing at all.", Angelo said as he looked as Cornelia, who was smiling at him.

Angelo then leaned forward and kissed Cornelia. Cornelia soon returned the kiss fully. Once they ended the kiss, they looked at each other smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for a while.", Angelo said.

"Took you long enough.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "A girl can only wait for so long."

"Well, sorry for keeping you waiting.", Angelo said with a smirk. "Maybe I should make up for lost time."

"I've got no problem with that.", Cornelia said with a smile.

They then shared another kiss, just as Irma and Martin where walking up to the area they were at. Once up there, Irma and Martin saw Cornelia and Angelo kiss.

"Took you two long enough!", Irma said with a cocky smile.

"Look who's talking!", Cornelia said. "We saw you two liplocking earlier!"

"Way to go, Martin!", Angelo said.

"Same to you!", Martin said as he and Irma began to slow dance to the music.

For the rest of the night, that the club was open, the two couples danced and had some fun. Soon it was time to go home. After leaving the club, and saying their goodbyes to each other, as welll as promising not to tell their friends about what happened until Monday, Martin took Irma home and Angelo took Cornelia home.

_**Martin & Irma**_

After taking the bus to her part of town, Martin walked Irma the rst of the way to her home. They said nothing as they were holding hands enjoying the alone time together.

'Who of thought that I'd be with Martin Tubbs?', Irma thought to herself as she smiled thinking of the events that happened tonight. 'I never saw this coming. But then again, life is always full of surprises. Wait until I tell the girls Monday!'

'Me and Irma!', Martin thougth to himself smiling. 'I can't believe this is happening! Maybe I'm dreaming!'

Martin them pinched his arm.

'Nope!', Martin thougth with a smile. 'Not dreaming!'

"Why did you jusy pinch yourself?", Irma asked.

"Just making sure this wasn't the best dream ever.", Martin said with a smile as he blushed a little.

"Well, it's not!", Irma said smiling with a blush of her own. "So, get use to it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Martin said as he smiled at Irma who returned the smile.

Before they knew it, they were at Irma's home. The two of them stood at the door of the Lair home knowing it was time to say goodnight, but wish they had a few more minutes.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Martin said as they held hands.

"Call me first.", Irma said smiling. "I might be babysitting my brother tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have to, but just to be safe, call me."

"Okay.", Martin said. "So... Goodnight, Irma."

"Goodnight, Martin.", Irma said.

They then shared on more kiss before she went inside and slowly closed the door. Once she closed the door, she leaned back against the door and let out a happy sigh. Seeing this was her mother who was coming out of the kitchen, dressed in a robe, with a glass of water.

"I take it you had a good time tonight.", Anna Lair said with a smile.

"You can say that.", Irma said with a smile as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Let me guess. You and Martin finally got together.", Anna said with a smirk as the two Lair women walked upstairs.

"You'd be right.", Irma said as they got upstairs. "I guess I finally saw him for the great guy he is."

"Well, I'm happy for you, dear.", Anna said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thanks, mom.", Irma said as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome, Irma.", Anna said as she returned the hug.

Anna then went into her room, while Irma went into hers. Once in their, Irma dressed into her night gown and got in her bed.

"What a night.", Irma said with a smile as she slowly fell a sleep.

As for Martin, he happily walked home, which was close by. As he walked home, he began to whistle a happy tune, thinking about being with Irma after all this time.

"And to think.", Martin said as he continued his way home. "It was Caleb's cheating that help brought us together. Guess my dad was right. The Lord does work in mysterious ways. And for that, I thank you, Lord."

Martin then happily made his way home.

_**Angelo & Cornelia**_

Moments earlier, Angelo was walking Cornelia to the apartment where she lived hand in hand. Both were pretty happy at what happened this night.

'Wow! Me and Angelo!', Cornelia thought to herself with a smile. 'I thought it would be a while before this happened. But I'm glad it did. We became good friends when Will introduce him to me and the girls. And now look at us! I wonder what Will's going to think of this?'

'Me and Cornelia!', Angelo thought to himself with a smile. 'I can't beleive I finally had the guts to tell her how I felt about her! But I did! And now look at us! Guess Will was right when she said I should just tell Cornelia how I felt about her. I'll have to thank her Monday.'

Soon the couple was at the door of the apartment where Cornelia lived. The two of them just looked at each other smiling happy that they were together.

"So, call you tomorrow?", Angelo questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "Maybe we can got do some ice skating."

"Sure.", Angelo said. "But be warned. I'm not that good on the ice."

"I can work with that.", Cornelia said smiling.

"I bet you could.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Cornelia then went inside her apartment and slowly closed the door. Outside the apartment, Angelo happily walked down the hall of the apartment floor and got in the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. He then left the apartment building and made his was home.

"Thank you, Lord for giving me the guts to do what I did tonight.", Angelo said as he happily made his way home.

As for Cornelia, sge went into her bedroom and changed into her night gown and got in bed.

'This has been some night!', Cornelia thought to hrself with a yawn. 'This'll be one to remember!'

Cornelia then slowly feel a sleep knowing that tomorrow she was going to have some fun ice skating with Angelo.

Soon, Monday roled around and thanks to one Uraiah Dunn, most of the school heard about Irma and Martin being together. As well as Cornelia and Angelo being together. Needless to say that their friends were surprised to hear all of this.

"What I want to know is, when it happened?", Hay Lin said as they group of friends stood under a tree waiting for the two possible couples to walk though the school gates.

"I heard it was at Club Get Down!", Matt said.

"How did Uriah get in there?", Will asked. "I thought he was banned from there for six months."

"I guess the six months are up.", Nigel said.

"So, why didn't Cornelia and Irma tell us during the weekend?", Taranee question.

"I'm still wondering if Uriah is telling the truth.", Eric said.

"Please!", Caleb snapped getting the attention of the others. "Uriah is nothing but a liar and an idiot!"

"Sounds like someone might be a little jealous.", Matt said with a smirk.

"Very jealous.", Will said with a cheesy smile.

"Jealous? HA!", Caleb said with a smirk. "I could care less if Cornelia got with Angelo and if Irma got with Martin!"

"Really, now?", Taranee questioned as she looked behind Caleb.

"Yes really!", Caleb said with confidents. "They're not the only girls out there!"

"You sure about that?", Eric asked as he stood with Hay Lin as they were looking behind Caleb.

"I'll say it one more time.", Caleb said calmly. "I could care less if Cornelia got with Angelo and if Irma got with Martin!"

"Well, that's good to hear! Isn't that rigth, Ms. Lair?"

"It sure is, Ms. Hale! Very good to hear!"

Caleb turned to see Irma and Cornelia standing there with smiles on their face. But they weren't alone Holding hands with Cornelia was Angelo and holding hands with Irma was Martin.

"Hey guys!", Irma said as with a smile as she and Cornelia walked past Caleb, with their boyfriends, and up to them. "What's up?"

"Well, you all from what we've been hearing.", Matt said.

"What are you talking about?", Angelo asked.

"We've been hearing a nice little rumor about you four.", Taranee said.

"And it looks like it's true!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"Let me guess. Uriah's been talking?", Martin asked.

"Yep.", Nigel said. "All we've been hearing was Martin and Irma are an item!"

"And Cornelia and Angelo are an item!", Eric replied.

"Well, it's true!", Irma said as she hugged Martin from his side. "I'm with Martin now."

"Took you long enough!", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Geez! You too, Hay Lin?", Irma questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Irma.", Matt said. "But we saw this coming from a mile away. We just didn't know when it was going to happen."

"And then there's you two!", Will said as she looked as Cornelia and Angelo. "How are you two going to get together and not tell me?"

"Sorry, Will.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cornelia from behind. "But we decided to wait until today to tell you all."

"But thanks to Uriah, that was a bust!", Cornelia said with a smile as she placed her hands over Angelo's.

"Yeah well, I glad you guys are happy.", Will said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Angelo and Cornelia said with a smile.

'Yeah, Taranee!', Irma called out to Taranee telepathiclly. 'How mad is Caleb?'

'Yeah!', Cornelia said as the others were talking. 'We can't see him!'

'Oh, he looks ticked!', Taranee said as she got a good look at Caleb. 'But he's hiding pretty well.'

'Oh well!', Irma said as she held on to Martin. 'To bad!'

'He screwed up.', Cornelia said as she was being held by Angelo. 'And now it sucks to be him!'

'Sucks to be him?', Taranee questioned with a giggle.

'You two are bad!', Will said with a grin.

'Very bad!', Hay Lin added with a giggle.

Just then the school bell rang, letting students know that it was time for school.

"And now another day of learning begins.", Angelo said sarcasticlly.

"Oh joy.", Irma said as she spun a finger in the air. "Can't wait."

Irma then felt Martin hold her hand. She then looked at him and smiled as they walked into the school. Cornelia and Angelo happily walked into school holding hands, not caring who gave them cold looks and were whispering about them.

"It's going to be like this for a while, isn't it?", Angelo questioned.

"From girls hating on me and guys hating on you.", Cornelia said with a grin. "So, get use to it."

"I'll be alright.", Angelo said with a smile. "What about you?"

Cornelia then kissed Angelo.

"That answer your question?", Cornelia asked.

Angelo then gave Cornelia a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?", Angelo asked with a smile.

Cornelia smiled as they headed for their class. As for Martin and Irma, there were a few guys that were giving Martin a few looks as he and Irma were walking down the hall.

"Ignore them, Martin.", Irma said. "They're just jealous."

"I'm okay.", Martin said. "If anything, I think of all the looks as a compliment."

"Compliment, huh?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Well hows this for a compliment, Mr. Tubbs?"

Irma then kissed Martin, surprising a lot of the guys and girls in the halls as they gasped at what they saw. Irma and Martin said nothing as they continued walking while holding hands. Watching both couples from a distacne was Caleb, who was still surprised at what was going on.

"How did this all happen?", Caleb questioned not believing what was going on.

"Well, first you left Cornelia for Irma.", Will began to say as she walked up to him, with the other girls and their boyfriends.

"Then you cheated on Irma with Rissa.", Hay Lin said.

"And now you have no one.", Taranee finished.

"Face it man. You brought this on yourself.", Eric said.

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, dude.", Nigel said as he pladed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll meet somebody."

As they all walked off, Caleb stood there and realised something.

'I screwed up.'

Then with a sigh, he headed for his class.

So, in the end two couples were formed and one guys got what he deserved for hurting two girls that liked him. Alls well, that ends well!

Don't you think?

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well that's my story! I hope you like it. Cause I had fun writting it. I'd like to thank _StaffOfMoonlite_ for letting me do this as well as inspriring me to do this, when I read _"Muddy Adventures"_ a while back.**

**Please review.**


End file.
